


Content

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, Gen, Last Moments, Major character death - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, death by titan, hannes - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, smiling titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS!This is what was going through Hannes's mind before he was killed by the Smiling Titan. This was written by my brother, it is his first thing he's ever written. Feel free to review!





	Content

I’m a fool. A damn fool. The adrenaline that once filled my veins is all but present. I stared into those emerald eyes that held in them a storm of fiery passion.

They had a hue of fear and pain, the same hue her eyes had when I tried to be something I wasn’t. Her eyes caught a hint of happiness and hope when I revealed my true colors and ran. I’m a coward. A damn coward. I was content with this shitty life as long as they were safe. All three of them but especially him. I had to keep him safe for Grisha and Carla. I was content with being a useless drunk soldier, as long as I could hear Armin tell them stories about the outside world, watch Mikasa protect and love them wherever they went, and feel Eren hit me for being a useless soldier or congratulating me for being sober which wasn’t often. I was content and happy with this life.

I felt pressure on my waist but no pain rippled through me. Only a coward would die with no pain, no suffering. I look towards him one last time and in the moment my eyes met his, I felt a sensation flow over me. Even as the veil of death was covering me I was content. I knew that they would be okay. I remembered the first time I held his small hand in mine and I remembered the joy I felt. He would be okay, I smiled under the massive finger covering my mouth. I was able to call myself his friend, I loved him so much. I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole world. I closed my eyes, his face the last glimpse of life I saw. I was content.


End file.
